A crane is a generally used apparatus for handling parcelled goods under such conditions where the parcel to be handled cannot be transferred along the floor or ground. Cranes are used, for example, in ports and stores as well as in industry for moving parcels. The principle underlying both the structure of the cranes based on open-loop control, i.e. cranes without feedback, and the methods of controlling them is that a time of oscillation of the mathematical pendulum is calculated on the basis of the known centre of gravity and suspension height of the load suspended from the crane. Control methods based on the mathematical pendulum are relatively simple and useful in practical solutions.
In controlling the crane and moving the load undesired oscillation of the load occurs, disturbing the use and operativeness of the crane. It is previously known to use accelerating and decelerating sequences minimizing the oscillation of the load to move the load hanging from the crane. E.g. Finnish Patent 44,036 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,818) dis-closes an apparatus minimizing the oscillation of the load, the apparatus setting a corresponding change in acceleration to follow each change in the acceleration of the control sequence after half the time of oscillation.